Orange Ooze
Obtained Via *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: can be obtained by transmuting any Material item, or via several level 10 Baldwin recipes that take 45 minutes to brew, award 30 XP, and require the following: **1 Orange Ooze (3 Yellow Ooze, 100 ) **2 Orange Ooze (1 Red Ooze, 100 ) Usage *Hibernal Den: 1 Orange Goo, 2 '''Orange Ooze', and 1 Orange Sludge are used to unlock a den slot. *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew'': part of the required items for many Baldwin recipes: **Level 3 – Leftover Residue (1 Copper Muck, 1 Green Ooze, 1 Orange Ooze, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 1,100 ) **Level 4 – Empathetic Regeneration (2 Yellow Ooze, 1 Orange Ooze, 10 Mender's Healing Staves, 1 Regeneration, 850 ) **Level 4 – Jade Roundhorn (2 Yellow Sludge, 1 Orange Ooze, 1 Orange Goo, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 1,000 )\ **Level 4 – Orange Wooly Antennae (1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 1 Grey Slime, 2 Orange Ooze, 1,200 ) **Level 4 – Orange Wooly Coat (1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 1 Silver Muck, 1 Orange Ooze, 1,200 ) **Level 4 – Prismatic Meditate (1 Blue Ooze, 2 Purple Ooze, 3 Red Ooze, 4 Orange Ooze, 1 Meditate, 5,000 ) **Level 5 – Tropical Caiman (1 Copper Muck, 2 Orange Ooze, 3 Yellow Goo, 1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 2,000 ) **Level 6 – Darksteel Amulet of Necromancy (1 Black Slime, 3 Green Ooze, 2 Orange Ooze, 5 Iron Belt Buckles, 1,200 ) **Level 8 – Gray Plague Doctor Mask (1 Black Slime, 2 Orange Ooze, 1 Coarse Alchemical Reduction, 10 Fever Flies, 2,500 ) **Level 8 – Primary Gene: Skink (2 Silver Muck, 2 Grey Slime, 8 Yellow Ooze, 8 Orange Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 95,000 ) **Level 9 – Mysterious Mantle (1 Black Slime, 2 Orange Ooze, 1 Orange Goo, 1 Orange Sludge, 2,700 ) **Level 9 – Peacebringer's Mantle (1 White Slime, 2 Orange Ooze, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Red Sludge, 2,700 ) **Level 10 – Red Ooze (3 Orange Ooze, 100 ) **Level 10 – Venom Rogue Gloves (1 Grey Slime, 2 Orange Ooze, 3 Green Ooze, 2,800 ) **Level 10 – 2 Yellow Ooze (1 Orange Ooze, 100 ) **Level 11 – Duskcheer Colony (1 Grey Slime, 3 Orange Ooze, 1 Purple Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 2,950 ) **Level 11 – Noxious Colony (1 Grey Slime, 3 Orange Ooze, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Glass Beaker, 2,950 ) **Level 12 – Water Tome (1 Grey Slime, 3 Orange Ooze, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 5 Owlcat Journals, 1 Water Runestone, 2,975 ) **Level 13 – Acid-Tongue Serpenta (2 Copper Muck, 3 Orange Ooze, 3 Yellow Goo, 3 Green Sludge, 4,000 ) **Level 13 – Golden Glow Alchemist Tools (1 White Slime, 4 Yellow Ooze, 2 Orange Ooze, 2 Red Ooze, 3,000 ) **Level 14 – Butterfly's Leg Armor (1 Grey Slime, 2 Orange Ooze, 3 Yellow Sludge, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 5 Pine Branches, 3,500 ) **Level 14 – Butterfly's Tail Guard (1 Grey Slime, 2 Orange Ooze, 2 Red Ooze, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 5 Driftwood Branches, 3,500 ) **Level 15 – Algae-Bottom Slarg (2 Silver Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 3 Orange Ooze, 3 Yellow Goo, 2 Purple Goo, 5,700 ) **Level 15 – Wild Leather Arm Guards (1 Grey Slime, 3 Yellow Goo, 3 Orange Ooze, 2 Purple Goo, 1 Infused Fragment, 3,200 ) **Level 18 – Peacock Spider (1 Silver Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 3 Yellow Goo, 2 [Orange Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 5,000 ) **Level 18 – Seaside Kelpie Mane (1 Silver Muck, 1 White Slime, 2 Orange Ooze, 10 Fishing Nets, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,200 ) **Level 19 – Sapphire Woodguard (1 Grey Slime, 1 Orange Ooze, 1 Yellow Sludge, 1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 3,100 ) **Level 19 – Sapphire Woodwing (1 Grey Slime, 1 Orange Ooze, 1 Blue Sludge, 1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 3,100 ) **Level 21 – Vista: Herb Rack (2 Gold Muck, 4 Yellow Sludge, 3 Orange Ooze, 5 Spearmint, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 8,500 ) **Level 22 – Tertiary Gene: Scorpion (Gaoler) (2 Infused Fragments, 2 Irradiated Alchemical Reductions, 1 Grey Slime, 3 Orange Ooze, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 45,000 ) **Level 23 – Primary Gene: Skink (Banescale) (1 Silver Muck, 1 Grey Slime, 4 Yellow Ooze, 4 Orange Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 47,500 ) **Level 23 – Rainbow Starsilk Earrings (1 Grey Slime, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Purple Sludge, 3 Orange Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) **Level 23 – Rainbow Starsilk Tailwrap (1 White Slime, 2 Purple Goo, 3 Orange Ooze, 2 Orange Sludge, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) **Level 24 – Tertiary Gene: Veined (Gaoler) (1 Imbued Sulfur, 1 Silver Muck, 3 Orange Ooze, 3 Kunzite, 50,000 ) History *This item was released on June 8th, 2015.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1461117 See Also References Category:Baldwin Ingredient